Amigo é
by Lina Hatake
Summary: O que seria do boi sem o carneiro?Presente(e desafio)pra June Briefs.


Mu estava entediado, pois estava sem nada pra fazer.Resolve descer até a Casa de Deba pra ver o que aquele brasileiro aprontava.Mal chegava na metade do caminho, e dava pra se cheirar algo a ver com comida.A porta estava aberta e ele foi entrando sem avisar.

Deba:Mu , é você?

Mu:Oi Deba!Que está aprontando desta vez?

Deba:Estou tentando fazer um bolo salgado que eu aprendi na Ana Maria...quer ser minha cobaia?XD

Mu:Sei não...brincadeira Deba! Você sabe cozinhar muito bem!Algum motivo?

Deba:É pra Lia.

Mu riu muito ao saber que era pra ela!Devia ter brigado novamente!Mu pergunta e Deba confirma.

Mu:Você anda muito grudento, hein?

Deba:É que ultimamente ela está estranha...

Mu:...ou você que tá muito grudento?

Deba:Mu!Fala sério!Vem provar esse treco!

Depois de ficar um pouco por lá, Mu resolve voltar pra sua Casa.Mas no meio do caminho, pensou numa coisa: a possibilidade de estar gostando de Deba...será?Pra falar a verdade...era uma duvida que surgiu desde a adolescência, que resolveu deixar subtendido.Mas agora que o mundo estava em paz, à dúvida volta mais forte.

No dia seguinte, Deba bate na porta de Mu, que o acolhe o amigo, pois estava em prantos.

Mu:O que foi?

Deba:Adivinha...

Deba conta que ela acabou se separando, pois reclamava que ele era realmente grudento, e chora;Mu o acalma e deixa que ele fique um pouco lá na Casa dele.Mas...

Deba estava no banheiro tomando uma ducha e tentava relaxar.Foi associando todos os momentos em que ele sofreu e estava apontando para...Mu.Por quê?Toda vez que acontecia algo do tipo, quem estava lá pra consolar?Mu.

Deba:Será que...não!Não, isso é impossível!Imagina, eu e...ele?Será?Aldebaran, o senhor está apenas atordoado com tudo que houve hoje.Tá certo que eu e ele somos muito amigos, mas...

Deba estava tão distraído que nem notou quando Mu abre a porta!Mas estava de toalha nessa hora...menos mal!

Mu:Deba, eu... - quando ruboriza ao ver aquele moreno de toalha, com a água ainda escorrendo pelo corpo... – ern...bem...arrumei a sua cama...

Deba:Ahn...tá bem!Ern...brigado.

Mu sai dali e fica envergonhado ao ter entrado sem bater.O que Deba ia pensar?

Mu:Burro!Por que não bateu a porta?Burro! - mas não pode negar que gostou de ter feito isso...afinal, ele sempre teve uma queda por seu amigo...?Depois dessa, resolve dormir.

Deba estava confuso, afinal, não esperava que Mu tivesse entrado àquela hora.Resolve ir dormir, quando passa no quarto de Mu e o vê dormindo serenamente.Parecia uma menina.

Deba:Por que eu estou sentindo essas coisas pelo Mu?Eu não entendo, só porque a gente se conhece bem e sabe de como cada um é e...isso é gostar...?

De manhã, Mu estranha que Deba não estava dormindo.Resolve ir até a cozinha e vê que a mesa estava pronta.

Deba:Como dorme!Você vive "se contando" né?

Mu:Estou vendo que hoje esta melhor!Até fez o café!

Descontraídos, tomam o café e resolvem relaxar.Até que Mu resolve tomar uma iniciativa:

Mu:Deba...eu preciso falar uma coisa...

Deba:Diga.

Mu:Olha, sei que vai achar estranho, mas...

Não deu.Shaka chega correndo da Casa dele pra pedir broto de bambu pro refogado dele.--"

Shaka:Interrompi algo?

Mu:Não.Pode ir lá buscar no quintal.

Shaka:Brigado, Mu!Te devo essa!

Deba estava impaciente e queria saber o que Mu ia falar (apesar de estar na cara).

Deba:Que você queria falar?

Mu:Bem, eu queria dizer que...

Saga:Deba!Foi você?

Deba e Mu levam um susto ao ouvir o grito de Saga, que estava procurando uma caneta...?

Deba:Eu nem uso caneta!Pra que caneta?

Saga:Ah, é!Foi mal aí!

Saga sai de cena e os dois ainda não haviam conversado.

Mu:É hoje que não falo!

Deba:Então fala logo antes que alg...

Shaka:Mu!Vem aqui!

Mu fecha os punhos, fecha os olhos, respira e vai a direção a Shaka, enquanto Deba fica a ver navios e resolve ver tevê.

Shaka estava rancando os brotos, quando reparava que Mu estava com a cabeça longe...

Shaka:Mu...

Mu:Hun?

Shaka:Eu to te atrapalhando?

Mu:Nem...

Shaka:Estou sim, e sei que você queria falar algo com o Deba!

Mu fica parado, pensativo.Shaka sabia o que acontecia com o amigo, já que eles conversavam bastante via telepatia (eles não são bobos pra ficar descendo aquela escadaria só pra papear).

Mu:Shaka, você me conhece bem! Fico besta com isso...

Shaka:Pode se abrir comigo, sabe disso.O que você ia falar com ele?

Mu senta a lado dos brotos e resolve falar.

Mu:Eu...bem, é que...

Shaka:Ta a fim do Deba...acertei?

Mu:Como você soube?

Shaka:Ué?Tava na cara!Você parecia uma adolescente apaixonada!Acha que não reparei?

Mu:Então...será que eu sou?

Shaka:Gay?Ué, o Afrodite, o Carlo, o Miro, o Camus, até a Seika resolveu admitir que era!Por que você não?Vai, pula pros braços da pessoa que você ama, cara!Não perde tempo!

Mu dá um abraço em seu amigo.

Mu:Verdade...Shaka, você é demais!

Shaka:Eu sei disso.

Mu:Metido!Nem se acha!

Mu sai dali e deixa Shaka com os brotos.Deba estava roncando no sofá, quando é acordado por Mu.

Deba:Affe, eu dormi pacas!Foi mal aí!

Mu:Deixa, Deba.Só quero que fique quieto.

Deba estranhou que Mu pediu algo assim mas ficou, fazendo com que ele se sentasse na sua frente e lesse sua mente;o que aconteceu?Mu descobriu que ele também estava a fim dele?Só de olhar, Deba parecia que havia entendido o recado:se ajeita no sofá, toca o rosto de Mu e o encara;levemente se beijam.

Mu:Mas Deba...

Deba:Ué?Que foi?Beijo tão mal?

Mu:Não é isso...é que...

Deba ri e abraça seu amor, que estava debaixo do seu nariz e não sabia.Um amor que estava adormecido e foi desperto em uma época em que as coisas estavam se ajeitando pra um sorriso,o tibeteano sente o calor daquele brasileiro apaixonado.

Mu:...eu adoro quando você me abraça...

Deba:Eu também...

Shaka chega e vê a cena, saindo de fininho da sala.Os dois amantes ficaram por um tempo, refletindo nos braços do outro.

No dia seguinte, Mu prepara um café para Deba, que estava só sorrisos!Ambos estavam muito aliviados, por ter seus corações acalmados.

Mu:Bom dia, dorminhoco!Você se "conta" também?

Deba:Acha que vou ficar falando: um boizinho, dois boizinhos?Ridículo!Eu conto os gols do Flamengo pra dormir!

Mu:Só podia ser...a melhor coisa pra você fazer agora é comer.

Deba:Oba!Hoje tem pão caseiro!Não é de centeio não, né?

Mu:Nem...é de leite mesmo.Será que ta bom?

Deba:Pergunta pro Carlo.

Mu:Vou ficar quieto...

Nessa hora, chega Carlo e Dite, que cheiraram o pão que Mu acabara de fazer.

Dite:Oi Mu!Você que ta fazendo pão?

Carlo:Eu senti o cheiro da minha Casa e resolvi descer.Adoro quando tenta algo novo, Mu.

Mu:Carlo, você não morre mais!

Carlo: Eu já "morri" várias vezes!Por que diz isso?

Dite:Ele quer que você coma o pão que ele fez, Mozão.Posso?

Deba:Pega, ta bom!

Papo vai e vem, quando Deba resolve dizer sobre o relacionamento dos dois, que deixaram Dite e Carlo bestas.

Dite:Não acredito!Os caras que eu achavam serem mais machões viraram pro nosso time!Que legal!

Carlo:Pra que tanta afobação?Quer me largar?

Dite:Claro que não, Mozão!Eu não largo de você nunca!

Depois dessa repentina visita do casal, Deba e Mu resolvem ficar na sala, sentindo o corpo de ambos perto, deitados no sofá.Até que:

Mu:Deba...tá a fim de...

Deba:Não.

Mu:Não?Por que?

Deba se levanta e fala o porquê dele não querer.Mu sai dali com uma sobrancelha arqueada, indo direto para a Casa de Virgem que estava com visita.Sem querer, escutou um pouco da conversa de Shaka e Marin.

Marin:Verdade, Shaka?

Shaka:Sim.Eu...espera um pouco...

Mu:Oi Shaka!Oi Marin!

Shaka:Oi, Mu.O que foi?

Mu:O Deba, ele ta lá na minha Casa assistindo o jo...

Marin:O jogo?Aí, Shaka!Posso?

Shaka:Á vontade...vou ficar aqui.

Marin dá um beijo em Shaka e desce as escadarias.

Mu:Não me diga que...

Shaka:Ela tentava me convencer de assistir a final do Flamengo com ela,acha?

Mu: O povo ficou viciado no futebol do Brasil, né?

Shaka:Ficou mesmo.Quer tomar um chá verde que acabei de fazer?

Mu:Pode ser.

No outro dia, Mu queria ficar a sós com o Deba.Só que:

Mu:Podemos?

Deba:...claro...

De repente, o telefone toca.Deba novamente resolve adiar o compromisso, pois era a final do Campeonato brasileiro...

Mu:Eu não acredito...

FIM

Ufa!Acho que ficou legalzinho, mas sei lá..."Presentinho" pra minha mamy June Briefs, que está me viciando nesses dois com esse fic!Ai que coisa!Mas gostei da idéia dos dois juntos...Mushakistas, não me matem!Como diz a musica da Pitty, mas alterada ao modo Insanas:)Quem nunca escreveu Yaoi que atire a primeira pedra...)

Lina Inverse, fugindo das pedradas...+


End file.
